Blindness
by LegsAreWeak
Summary: AU Klaroline fanfic. Don't be so blind when it comes to love, nothing is ever what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't published anything in weeks. I've just been feeling a little discouraged from writing lately but, I've been writing this for about a week, coming back and forth to add things etc. This is AU story, it has some relations to the t.v show e.g the names of the characters. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing this chapter. I don't know how long it will be but, I'll start writing the next chapter if people like it. Oh and please don't make assumptions and judgements on this story by the first chapter, I swear it will get better in due time xx**

* * *

It was a warm day, everyone went outside to soak in the beaming sun and use the heat as an excuse to wear a bikini or just show extreme amounts of skin. Rileston was a small town in California, away from all the hype of celebrities and the gimmicks obsessed with who's 'hot' and who's 'not'.

Caroline constantly stayed inside of her room, only coming out when necessary, like going to school...when she had to. She had shoulder length blonde hair, her original brown roots coming through just at the top; her eyes were a shimmery blue and her skin was fairly pale.

Her house was a small cottage like home; a green vine grew on the side, climbing from the soil, up to her window sill and attaching to the brown frame of her glass window. She lived with her Mom who worked as a police offer, it wasn't the best job but it managed to keep them afloat during hard times.

School was hard, Caroline didn't bother to make friends because, why should she? They might not have been in the heart of California, but people were still the same shallow, narcissistic idiots that you could find anywhere. And, besides the subject of friends...she just overall found it difficult to learn, she couldn't concentrate. She didn't think grades were that important anyway, she was in the middle of her Sophomore year and what they were teaching wasn't exactly 'critical' to living.

She sat on her bed, fiddling with her hair, twisting and plaiting her it into small braids, then running her finger from the beginning to end, getting rid of it.

There wasn't much to do, she had her books but she'd read them all and the Internet was out of the question, let alone having a computer. Rileston was a very active town, not like Caroline at all; there was always something to do, whether is was fishing, tanning or something to do with the lake that attracted the majority of the town.

She jumped at the sound of the front door unlocking, swinging open with a loud squeaking sound. "Caroline!" It was her mom, home early from work. This was bad. Caroline hopped off of her bed, walking to the bedroom door and opening it cautiously, peeping her head through the crevice she was making wider and wider slowly. "Caroline!" again her mom called, now from the kitchen, "Come downstairs now!"

Caroline bit her lip, walking into the hallway and down the blue carpeted stairs, trying not to make any loud noises -she failed miserably- as she did.

She entered the small kitchen where her mom sat, holding a cup of freshly poured coffee and staring patiently at the counter top. Caroline coughed quitely, catching her mom's attention, "Caroline. Sit down."

Her mom settled her drink on the table in front of her, pulling out a chair to sit on; Caroline sat opposite, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. Liz (her mother's name) sighed sadly, looking at Caroline with much disappointment, "Your principal called."

Caroline felt a slight pang of shame and embarrassment hang over her; she looked down. Again, her mom sighed, "He told me you've been missing from school for the last 3 days...Why Caroline?"

She didn't reply, she didn't **want **to reply to that.

Liz spoke repeated herself, this time with a more firm and austere tone, "**Why **Caroline?" She dotted her eyes about, trying to evade the question. "**Answer me!**" now her voice was more angry than anything.

"I don't like it," Caroline finally replied but only quietly, she felt somewhat threatened at the tone of voice.

Her mom sighed, "Caroline..."

Caroline looked away. It's not that her mother was mean or she didn't like her mother; Liz was just, a strict person, always wanting her daughter to do as she's told, she was a police officer after all.

"This can't be about whether you like it or not okay?" Liz took hold Caroline's hand in both of hers, hoping that she would for once look her in the eye, "This is about you having a future for yourself and not wasting it away in your bedroom."

Caroline pushed her mom's hands away from her, "I hate that school," she said bluntly this time, a little more confident than how she usually was.

Liz smiled sadly, "You really do don't you?"

Caroline nodded without looking up, looking blankly at the table the were sitting at.

"I wasn't going to tell you about it at first, I wasn't going to take it but if you're not happy here..."

"What is it?" She finally raised her head to look her mom directly.

"I was offered a job...as town sheriff," she told Caroline a little reluctantly.

"Where is it?" Caroline asked a little eager.

"A place called Mystic Falls, it's in Virginia; it's quiet but not completely hidden from civilization from what I've been told," Liz could see Caroline's eyes light up at the thought of the place.

It sounded like heaven to Caroline, maybe she'd **want** to go to school there everyday until she graduate; it sounded like normal people like her would live there.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

Caroline smiled, "I want to go."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked; they'd made a nice little home in Rileston and she didn't want to give that up for a 'possibility' of a better life.

Caroline stood up out of her chair, "Please? I'll go pack right now to show you how serious I am."

Liz laughed, "If you really want to, okay. I'll ring up to accept it."

* * *

It only took about 2 weeks to have arrangements made for moving and to pack up all of their stuff; Caroline had to go to school during that time in which her mom dropped her off and picked her up from school, but she didn't mind. Just the thought of being able to leave a place she hated was enough to get her by.

The weather was not as bright and cheerful in the morning compared to most days, but that didn't stop Caroline; she was up and out of bed as soon as she woke up, getting changed into her most sloppiest of clothes and putting her hair up into a messy ponytail.

She carried her bag of most precious belongings out to the car, propping it nicely under the passengers seat and getting in, seatbelt on and ready to go.

Liz was a little slower, scanning all of the rooms for any items left behind on accident. There were none. _Caroline sure did a good job of packing_ she thought to herself as she shut and locked the front door, getting in the car and sitting in front of the steering wheel.

"Are you ready?" Liz asked, and the answer was obvious.

Caroline nodded her head repeatedly, her mind filled with excitement, "C'mon let's go, this drive takes more than 24 hours, I want to get there as soon as possible."

Though the drive was quite tedious at points and they had to take a few stops, they finally made it to Mystic Falls in one piece the next day.

Liz parked the car in front of a large house -in comparison to their old one-, she smiled looking at it; maybe it wouldn't be so bad leaving it all behind in Rileston.

Caroline was fast asleep next to her, her head tilted to one side a drool slipping out of her mouth. Liz laughed to herself before shaking Caroline awake, "We're here Caroline."

She opened her eyes feeling unaware of her surroundings, it was a whole new place she was looking at, _mystic falls_. Caroline suddenly shot up, sitting straight and smiling, "It's beautiful."

She quickly jumped out of the car, swinging its door open wide that is almost fell off of its hinges.

Liz had never seen Caroline so cheerful about anything for a long time.

"Be careful not to trip Caroline," she called as she got out of the car and walked up onto the porch of their new abode.

Caroline stood in by the door curious to see the inside of her new home; it was a white-ish colour and a few trees dotted about the outside. It looked new but had some sort of rustic look about it.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

Liz looked at her watch, "The guy is supposed to be here any minute with the keys."

And just like that, a man stepped out from a black compact E46 BMW from year 2000 but it looked brand new.

His eyes were a bright blue colour and his hair a sandy blond, he stepped toward Liz, shaking her hand firmly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mikael Mikaelson."

* * *

**Please give me a review, I'd like to see if people want to read more. Oh and I promise there is Klaroline, otherwise, why would it be labelled Klaroline? Klaus will either be in next chapter or the 3rd one so please be patient, I cannot stand people impatiently badgering me about a character not being in a chapter (this judgement is from my youtube writing not fanfiction so I know it might will be different). Again, thanks for reading xxx Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, thank you so much to all who reviewed chapter one it means very much to me. I hope this chapter is too your liking ;) It may seem like I'm giving it all away but uh uh uh, not just yet my lovelies haha, enjoy xx**

* * *

2 hours passed and Caroline had practically unpacked the whole house, put up all the pictures, hung up all the clothes and put away all the little things that would most likely never see the light of day again.

'Mikael Mikaelson' Caroline had to fight the urge to laugh, it seemed like such a silly name for someone to have but her name wasn't the most normal in her opinon so she couldn't talk.

But, thinking about it again, the last name 'Mikaelson' seemed to have some charming ring to it.

Her new bedroom was beautifully done, the colours were much like the rest of the house; a creamy yellow colour.

Their house had already been done up when they arrived really, beds already inside, tables and chairs neatly in place and the living room was completely decked out; all that was left to do was make it theirs by adding personal touches.

Caroline stood infront of her closet, analysing her clothes carefully. Mr. Mikaelson had invited the too dinner as a welcoming the town's newest sheriff and probably another reason to dress up nicely.

What if everyone is all dressed up and I'm...Caroline? Or what if I'm too dressed up and they're all casual?

Caroline was never the one to really care about appearence but, this was a new town and believe it or not, she wanted to look somewhat presentable other than the girl who sat in her bedroom all day in the dark.

"Caroline!" Liz called from the front room, "Are you ready yet? We need to be there in half on hour!"

Caroline nodded to herself, her window was becoming filled up with darkness and the lights in her room more prominent.

She finally picked out a short coral pink dress, a black lace covering her arms and shoulders, holding the dress up.

Caroline unzipped her trousers and removed her top, quickly slipping into the ensemble; unfortunately, she didn't own any heels so she had to settle for black ballet pumps.

She grabbed her phone, checking the time, 6:13pm, what if they're all judgmental and don't like me?

"C'mon let's go! They're expecting us!" her mother called again louder and with a more demanding tone.

"Alright!" Caroline shouted back and walking into the foyer where her mother stood in a more casual attire.

"Wow, you look beautiful dear," she complimented her daughter, her eyes lighting up.

Caroline cracked a small smile, opening the front door and walking to the car her hand at the ready.

"Hey, no car tonight," Liz told her with a smirk.

She frowned, "Where are we even going?"

Liz walked up to her taking her hand, "It's just a 10 minute walk, you won't die."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay..."

And with that they set off, walking through the darkness to the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

Her eyes widened at the sight of the mansion, so elegant and not what she expecting of a small down like Mystic Falls.

The double doors were huge; her mother rang the doorbell, smiling politely when it opened to a familiar Mikael.

"Ah, the Forbes family have arrvied. Please do come in," Mikael gestured to the inside.

It was a magnificent sight, diamond chandeliers hanging from great heights and illuminating the whole mansion at every turn.

Her jaw literally dropped as they entered, it put her old and new house complete shame without any regrets.

"All the other guests are waiting for you in the dining room if you would like to follow me," Mikael grinned, walking us into a huge room filled with tall white candles and cutlery that any housewife would probably swoon over.

A long table ran down the middle of the room, everyone already sitting down and waiting for Caroline and her mother to grace them with their presence.

Mikael pulled out a chair at the closest end for Liz, who returned the kindness with a greatful smile.

He then pulled one out for Caroline, allowing her to sit down before moving opposite the table from her, "Now, if you would all rise. I would like to introduce you to Ms. Elizabeth Forbes our new Town Sheriff and her daughter Caroline."

The room went from a hush silence to an uproar of applause for Liz, taking a toast to her and sipping a glass of champagne.

Caroline felt a little embarrassed to have her name announced in front of everyone. Sure she wasn't the centre of attention but she could feel all eyes staring in her direction.

She took a sip out of the fancy crystal glass set out in front of her and looked awkwardly around the room as people began to talk, _What am I supposed to do?_

Caroline sighed, falling lazily further back into the chair with a bored look on her face.

"You know Caroline, you can have a look around the house; I know it must be boring to watch all the adults talk, you may leave the table whilst the food is being prepared if you wish. My son will be joining us shortly as well," Mikael suggested.

Caroline smiled politely, "Oh thank you."

She picked herself up off of the chair, straightening her dress out and stepped out of the room back into the foyer.

What was she going to do? A huge mansion like that must have a thousand rooms hidden behind bookshelves and waiting to show a secret entrance in walls leading to more rooms like the ones she had already seen.

Caroline headed for the white marble stairs, holding onto the metal rail with care and walking up to the top slowly.

She kept taking in the scenery every few seconds, she couldn't get over the whole thing.

Once at the top her first instinct was to turn left, the hallways were lit up aswell, with lights attached to the walls.

She guided her way down, not sure on where she was going but finding herself more and more curious and she ventured deeper in the house.

Caroline felt extremely awkward, where was she supposed to go? And what room would she even land herself in?

_I'll just, look for the bathroom,_ Caroline decided, playing the safest option possible.

Well, first she had to find the bathroom before she could even be in there, _great thinking._

She continued walking down the hallway, looking carefully at every door as she passed, hoping to find the one she was looking for.

_This is hopeless, I'll just go back to the dining room._

Caroline turned herself around but she would never expect what happened to her to happen.

"Don't you think you're a little lost love?" he stood in front of her, calm and confident.

He was gorgeous, his eyes were a light blue with a hint of green and his hair was a slightly curly and short brown.

He wasn't as tall as Caroline but it sure felt as though he was towering over her with his confident ways.

She was frightened and jumped as soon as they had collided, "Um, no...well maybe. I was told I could-"

He cut her off, "Yes, yes, you were told you could look around. Dinner is being served now so, I think I should escort you back to the party don't you think."

She didn't say anything, just nodded and trailed behind him as he walked back the way Caroline had come.

* * *

"Niklaus, so kind of you to join us, and to show Caroline her way back too. Did you enjoy your walk about Caroline?" Mikael greeted and asked.

_Niklaus. _

'Niklaus' looked down, "Yes, I bumped into her."

His accent was a thick London one, but more on the posh side, it was almost exactly like Mikael's but had its noticeable differences.

Caroline sat down trying to ease the tension with her reply, "Your house is beautiful..."

"Thank you, it's quite old but we do try to keep it in one piece," Mikael chuckled, "My Niklaus is very good with keeping it up to standard."

Niklaus kept his gaze away from his father everytime he spoke, Caroline could really sense the the unresolved issues.

"How old are you Niklaus?" Liz asked courteosly.

"He turned 18 in January," Mikael answered for him before Niklaus could even react to the question.

"Oh, Caroline is turning 17 in a month," Liz announced with a smile.

"Really?" Mikael leaned in quite intrigued, "We must hold a celebration for you here dear!"

Caroline blushed, "Well-"

"Father, I doubt she wants to be sucked into your ridiculous public events," Niklaus interrupted her for the second time since they'd met.

Caroline ignored him, "That's very...sweet, but I don't know if that's necessary..."

"Let me know if you change your mind then," Mikael replied.

Dinner dragged on, it was full of small attempts at making conversation and awkward stares from Niklaus who obviously seemed uninterested in anything his father had to say. Once desserts were mentioned, Caroline felt like she was going to throw up, the food was rich and sickly almost, she couldn't eat anymore.

"Um, I don't really have an appetite anymore but this was a lovely dinner," Caroline told Mikael, hoping she wouldn't have to endure anymore of the boring chit-chat.

"That's okay dear, the food can get too much at times," Mikael chuckled, "Niklaus, show her around the house why don't you?"

He looked reluctant but still stood up gesturing his hand out to the foyer, "Follow me then."

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly.

* * *

Niklaus took her across from the dining room into a ball room, the dance floor looking as though it hadn't been touched, "We've held many parties here," he spoke softly.

_What do I say?_

"It's nice."

_What the fuck Caroline? __**It's nice?**__ You are pathetic..._

"Do you dance?" he suddenly asked.

She was hesitant, looking all around the room awkwardly, "Not really."

"Maybe at your _birthday party _you will," he laughed at his own joke.

Caroline forced a laugh upon herself, "Maybe..."

Niklaus walked over to one of the walls which a canvas hung, the colours on it bright and conflicting at times; Caroline stood next to him, admiring the work of art in front of her, "It's stunning, who painted it?"

"Me."

Caroline was pleasantly surprised, whispering _wow _to herself, "You're very good."

He scoffed, "I'm no Picasso but, you think so?"

"Don't people ever give you compliments? I mean, they hung it up in the **ballroom**, isn't that a big deal for rich people?" Caroline asked, becoming more comfortable around him.

"Compliments aren't 'common' in this household when company isn't around," he shrugged.

"Oh."

"Don't feel sorry for me love, it's just the way it is," he assured her.

_Love_.

There was something extremely arrogant yet charming about it, the way he said it.

"Oh and, don't call me Niklaus, it's just Klaus," he told her.

"Right," Caroline took a mental note.

'Klaus' walked over to a music player, pressing play and turning the volume right up, "Would you like to dance?"


End file.
